Iwagakure hero
by Neo Lancelot
Summary: tidak ada summary jadi langsung baca aja
1. Chapter I

**semua karakter disini bukan milikku.**

 **tapi cuman pinjam.**

 **langsung baca aja**

 **jika gak suka langsung tekan tombol exit.**

 **it's so simple.**

disebuah sungai didekat perbatasan hi no kuni ada dua sosok pria sedang berdiri. orang pertama memakai jubah putih dengan aksen api dibawahnya berambut pirang sambil membawa keranjang berisi bayi perempuan yang baru lahir, lalu seorang lagi memakai pakaian anbu berambut silver memakai topeng inu.

"sensei, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya anbu tersebut. dengan menghela nafas panjang orang berjubah putih menjawab "tentu saja kakashi, ini sudah keputusan terbaik untukku dan keluargaku di masa depan nanti" sambil menatap bayi yang dia bawa, mata biru jernihnya menatap dingin sang bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

lalu dengan perlahan pria berjubah putih yang dibelakangnya bertuliskan yondaime hokage tersebut mulai meletakan keranjang bayi itu kesungai.

perlahan namun pasti keranjang bayi tadi mulai hanyut terbawa arus sungai yang tenang menuju entah kemana.

"ayo kita kembali ke konoha kakashi" setelah mengucapkan hal itu yondaime hokage langsung hilang dengan kilatan kuning, namun anbu bernama kakashi masih diam. "semoga keputusanmu ini tidak membuatmu menyesal nantinya sensei" setelah itu kakashi hilang dengan shunsin anginnya.

tanpa mereka sadari keranjang bayi tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya putih.

disebuah ruangan serba putih seorang petapa berjubah putih dengan lambang magatama di punggungnya rambutnya berwarna putih, mata ungu dengan pola riak air dan yang anehnya lagi ada satu mata lagi di dahinya polanya sama namun perbedaannya adalah warnanya merah tapi dengan sembilan tomoe.

kakek itu duduk bersila sambil menggendong keranjang bayi. "aku tak menyangka kau akan bernasib setragis ini naru-chan" ucap kakek itu sambil menatap si bayi yang masih tertidur dengan wajah lucunya. "mereka mengira kau tak punya cakra, padahal justru sebaliknya kau punya cakra luar biasa melimpah" ucap si kakek lalu jari keriputnya menyentuh dahi si bayi dan ajaibnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih namun hanya sekejap lalu hilang kembali.

"aku sudah menentukan reinkarnasi ashura dan indra, dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan reinkarnasiku dan sebagai penengah mereka nanti" setelah berbicara panjang lebar si kakek tersenyum. "kaulah reinkarnasiku sendiri naruto dan aku harap apa yang menimpamu ini tidak akan membuatmu jatuh ketangan kegelapan" dan setelah itu si kakek bersinar dan kemudian menghilang.

pagi itu di dekat sungai ada dua orang berpakaian serba merah penampilan mereka cukup aneh apalagi pria bermasker memakai topi kerucut berwarna merah dan membawa sebuah benda aneh di punggungnya. "hey roushi apa tidak masalah jika tidak segera kembali ke iwagakure?" tanya orang itu pada pria tua di sampingnya, mereka saat ini berjalan menelusuri sepanjang sungai. "kau tenang saja han dia tidak akan marah, lagipula kita hanya terlambat satu hari saja" jawab roushi dengan tenang "tapi tsuchikage bisa marah karena keterlambatan kita, kau tahu sendirikan bagaimana watak pak tua kerdil itu, keras kepala seperti batu" sedangkan roushi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan han barusan.

namun secara mendadak han dan roushi berhenti mereka berdua melihat sebuah keranjang yang mengapung dan tersangkut di pinggir sungai. "hey roushi kau lihat itu? bukankah itu keranjang" tanya han sambil menunjuk kearah yang di maksud. roushi langsung menatap tajam kearah keranjang itu.

"ayo kita lihat han"

lalu mereka berdua menuju kearah keranjang untuk menengok dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka ternyata ada bayi lucu yang sedang tidur. "bayi siapa ini?" tanya roushi pada han. "mana aku tahu roushi" jawab han sekenanya. lalu roushi menggendong keranjang bayi itu dan matanya melirik han, seakan tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan lalu mereka hilang dengan shunsin masing-masing.

 **skip time**

ruangan tsuchikage hening saat kedatangan han dan roushi yang sudah menyelesaikan misi sambil membawa bayi dalam keranjang.

sang tsuchikage bernama onoki memijit pelipisnya, bukan karena keterlambatan mereka melaporkan misi bukan juga masalah membawa bayi ke kantor tsuchikage namun ini gara-gara sebuah liontin kalung yang tertera nama si bayi tersebut. "jujur saja aku memang masih dendam pada minato, atas kekalahanku di medan perang waktu itu" ucap onoki sambil menatap intens han dan roushi "dan berikan aku alasan masuk akal kenapa aku tidak kalian perbolehkan membunuh bayi ini" perintah sang tsuchikage dengan nada yang menuntut pada han dan roushi.

untuk sesaat han dan roushi saling pandang lalu mereka mengangguk kecil.

setelah itu roushi maju kedepan "maaf sebelumnya onoki-sama alsan kami tidak memperbolehkan anda membunuh bayi ini adalah pertama, dia hanya bayi yang tak tahu apa-apa, aku paham dengan maksudmu karena kau masih dendam dengan konoha terutama namikaze minato lalu yang kedua karena ada kemungkinan anak ini di buang oleh minato karena menurutku jika anak ini di ambil musuh minato kemungkinan besar anak ini pasti sudah di bunuh namun, aku menemukannya di aliran sungai lalu jika tidak di buang bukankah konoha akan gempar karena anak hokage hebat hilang? ada baiknya kita menyelidiki ini dulu, dan jika benar minato kehilangan anaknya dan mereka mencarinya kau boleh membunuhnya akan tetapi jika anak ini di buang kita rawat saja lagi pula jika benar dia di buang itu sama saja kau sia-sia membunuh anak ini karena minato pasti tidak akan merasa kehilangan sama sekali. dan kita jadikan anak ini loyal kepada iwagakure aku yakin kecerdasan dan kekuatannya nanti akan berguna untuk desa kita" jelas roushi panjang lebar sedangkan onoki hanya diam lalu menghela nafas berat.

"baiklah aku setuju untuk sementara kita rawat dulu anak ini aku akan mengirim anbu khusus ke konoha untuk menyelidiki masalah ini dan jika anak ini tidak di buang jangan salahkan aku jika bayi ini mati di tanganku" putus onoki sedangkan han dan roushi tersenyum lalu berpamitan pergi dari kantor tsuchikage.

setelah kepergian mereka berdua onoki memanggil dua anbu memakai jubah hitam "neko dan kau tora aku ada misi untuk kalian, dan ini adalah misi rank s"

 ** _To be continued or end??_**

 ** _hallo semuanya. perkenalkan aku author newbie. maaf sebelumnya jika masih jelek dan penulisannya gak karuan typonya._**

 ** _jadi tolong bimbingannya untuk para author senior._**

 ** _bagaimana bagus gak? menurut kalian fic ku ini patut dilanjut atau selesai sampai disini? semoga kalian para reader suka._**

 ** _dan jika reader sekalian punya saran atau kritik silahkan di kolom review._**

 ** _oh ya hampir lupa mungkin udah telat_**

 ** _tapi aku ucapin happy new year untuk para reader sekalian._**

 ** _sayonara._**


	2. Chapter II

**semua karakter disini bukan milik saya**

 **aku cuman pinjam gak lebih.**

 **warning: masih banyak typo,mainstream, dan lain sebagainya.**

 **jika tidak suka cepat tekan tombol exit.**

 **happy reading.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **someone pov**

namaku naruto, umurku 13 tahun aku terlahir tanpa marga kata mereka aku di besarkan saat berada di panti asuhan, ciri fisikku bermbut pirang jabrik bermata biru jernih dan warna kulitku putih.

aku shinobi asal iwagakure, walaupun berumur 13 tahun namun aku sudah sampai tahap low chunin, bukanya sombong tapi rata-rata anak seusiaku mereka masih genin, namun jika difikir lagi itu wajar karena aku punya 2 guru sekaligus yaitu han-sensei dan roushi-sensei dua shinobi iwa yang menyandang gelar jinchuriki ekor 5 dan ekor 4 merekalah yang melatihku sampai aku seperti sekarang ini.

walau mereka mempunyai watak keras kepala namun aku menghormati mereka sebagai guru dan orang tuaku, saat ini aku sedang menjalankan misi yaitu membasmi para perampok yang meresahkan warga desa pinggiran perbatasan antara iwa dan kumo, menurut informasi yang aku dapat dari tsucikage-jiji para perampok tersebut adalah shinobi missing-nin yang cukup kuat dan sialnya saat ini aku harus menjalankan misi ini sendirian karena kedua senseiku ada urusan di luar desa jadi tsucikage-jiji memintaku untuk mengawasi mereka saja tanpa perlu kontak fisik mengingat aku menjalankan misi rank b sendirian tanpa mentorku.

dan menurutku itu wajar karena para perampok itu adalah shinobi mid chunin akan cukup menyusahkan jika aku datang dan langsung menyerang tanpa persiapan. aku harap han-sensei atau roushi-sensei cepat datang membantuku.

 **someone pov end**

cukup lama naruto melompati dahan pohon menuju desa dekat perbatasan. namun dia harus berhenti saat merasakan aliran cakra shinobi asing didepannya "6 kilometer dari sini, tidak salah lagi ini pasti perampok itu" ucap naruto pada dirinya sendiri lalu dia kembali melesat dengan kecepatan penuh.

 **ditengah hutan perbatasan**

delapan mayat berserakan dimana-mana mereka mati dengan cara menyedihkan

lalu ada seorang kakek tua sedang berlutut sambil dicengkram kepalanya oleh pria berbadan besar "cepat serahkan uangmu kakek tua, aku tahu kau adalah pedagang kaya dari desa perbatasan" ucap pria berbadan besar itu sambil mengeratkan cengkraman pada kepala kakek tua itu. "ma-maaf tuan ta-tapi uangku ada di rumah aku tidak membawanya, su-su-sungguh" elak si pria tua tersebut karena marah sang pria yang bertubuh besar itu berniat menghantamkan tinjunya "bedebah, lebih baik kau mati saja orang tua"

 **syuuutt**

 **jrasssshhhh**

entah datang darimana tiba-tiba kepala sang perampok itu tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala yang terbelah menjadi dua akibat sebuah kunai yang dialiri cakra angin, sontak hal itu membuat dua perampok lainnya terkejut

"ap-apa itu?"

"cepat tunjukan dirimu"

ucap kedua perampok itu dan secara perlahan muncul naruto sambil memaikan kunainya dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kirinya diselipkan kantong celananya, "menyerang seorang kakek tua yang lemah adalah tindakan pengecut, bukan begitu tuan-tuan?" tanya naruto dengan ekspresi yang terlihat polos, "keh. . . hanya seorang bocah ingusan, aku kira siapa" ucap salah satu perampok yang sudah mulai tenang.

"aku akui kau cukup hebat bocah bisa membunuh teman kami dalam satu serangan namun. . . " si perampok satunya lagi tidak melanjutkan ucapanya, akan tetapi shinobi itu langsung melesat kearah naruto "kami tidak akan mudah kau kalahkan begitu saja" teriak perampok itu sambil mengayunkan kapak besarnya

 **tring**

namun naruto dapat dengan mudah menangkis serangan kapak itu yang hampir menebas lehernya "benarkah?" balasan itu membuat sang perampok geram dan mulai menyerang naruto membabi buta namun lagi-lagi naruto dapat menghindarinya.

saat sang perampok itu melompat dan melemparkan kapaknya kearah naruto, si remaja pirang itu dapat menghindar dengan melompat kebelakang.

"hey bocah jangan hanya menghindar, kenapa kau tidak membalas seranganku?" ucap perampok itu sambil mencabut kapaknya yang menancap di tanah, sedangkan naruto hanya diam. merasa tidak mendapat jawaban tiba-tiba saja perampok itu membuat segel tangan

"MATILAH KAU BOCAH KEPARAT"

 **Katon : dai endan**

perampok itu menyemburkan peluru api yang cukup besar kearah naruto. 'sial ternyata benar mereka kelompok shinobi' batin naruto lalu dia juga membuat segel tangan.

 **Doton : doryuuheki**

lalu muncul sebuah perisai dinding tanah melindungi naruto dari serangan api lawannya

 **Bwooosssshhh**

api dari perampok itu berhasil dihentikan namun belum sampai bernafas lega insting ninja miliknya berteriak dari arah belakang dan saat dia menoleh kebelakang naruto mendapati sang perampok telah dibelakangnya dengan mengayunkan kapak besarnya secara vertikal

 **bruuaakkk**

namun naruto berhasil menghindar kekanan membuat kapak itu menancap ketanah, tak mau kehilangan kesempatan naruto menyerang balik menggunakan tendangan kaki kanannya

 **tak**

dengan mudah si perampok menghalau menggunakan lengan kirinya "masih terlalu dini untukmu mengalahkanku bocah sialan" ucap perampok itu sambil menyeringai "benarkah?" balas naruto juga menyeringai

 **poft**

"APA"

sang perampok terkejut bukan main saat tubuh naruto berubah menjadi kayu yang ditempeli kertas peledak

 **duaarrr**

ledakan cukup besar terjadi membuat tubuh perampok itu tepental jauh sekitar 30 meter, bukan hanya itu lengan kirinya juga putus akibat jebakan naruto tadi.

"ugh. . . dasar ke-kepa-rat"

gumam perampok yang masih terlentang sambil kesakitan dan secara perlahan si perampok itu mulai bangkit menggunakan tangan kanannya, tubuh gosong dan lengan yang buntung di sebelah kirinya membuat si perampok melemah. "hanya menghadapi bocah sepertiku kau harus terluka parah seperti itu, dasar pecundang" ucap naruto yang muncul dari balik pohon sambil meremehkan lawannya, "sekarang giliranku" lalu naruto membuat segel tangan

 **doton** : **gansetsukon**

lalu dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah tombak tanah yang siap naruto luncurkan "sampai disini saja pertemuan kita, selamat tinggal" setelah itu tombak tanah naruto meluncur cepat kearah perampok itu, "sialan" gumam si perampok

 **jleebb**

tombak itu mengenai tepat di jantung perampok itu, lalu tubuhnya langsung terjatuh ketanah dan mati. 'eh. . . tunggu dulu bukanya mereka ada tiga lalu kemana yang satunya' batin naruto bingung mencari teman si perampok tadi.

 **prok prok prok prok**

mendengar suara tepuk tangan, naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang dan dia langsung siaga begitu melihat musuh yang tersisa "kau hebat bocah, benar-benar luar biasa, mungkin di masa depan nanti kau akan menjadi shinobi hebat" namun naruto tidak menanggapi omongan musuhnya,

"hey jangan kaku begitu, aku tudak akan menyerangmu, lagipula saat ini aku sedang malas bertarung" ucap orang itu santai dan berjalan pelan ke arah naruto yang masih bersiaga, "perkenalkan namaku hattori, dan siapa namamu bocah?" tanya si perampok "naruto shinobi dari iwagakure" jawab naruto yang mulai menurunkan kuda-kudanya "iwagakure ya?" gumam orang itu dengan pose berfikir "baiklah sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita naruto, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" setelah itu dia menghilang dengan shunsin api miliknya meninggalkan naruto yang masih berdiri disitu.

"kenapa dia malah menghilang" gumam naruto, merasa tak ada gunannya memikirkan hal itu naruto mencoba mencari kakek tua tadi yang ternyata sudah pingsan, lalu dengan cepat naruto menggendong kakek tua itu menuju desa yang terdekat.

 **skip time**

malam hari di sebuah kamar penginapan naruto sedang duduk di dekat jendela sambil meminum teh hangat sembari merileksasikan tubuhnya, 'entah kenapa aku merasa akan bertemu lagi dengan orang yang bernama hattori itu' batinya.

sambil terus menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang, namun tanpa di sadari olehnya sosok berjubah hitam sedang mengawasinya dari jauh, sosok misterius berjubah hitam dengan katana bergagang merah maroon, matanya menatap tajam naruto, "tidak salah lagi, cakra ini sama persis dengan cakra clanku" gumam sosok itu lalu mulai berbalik dan berjalan pelan kearah rimbunan pepohonan yang gelap, "jika kau benar dari clan yang sama nanti, kuharap kau mau bekerja sama denganku naruto, dan di pertemuan selanjutnya, akan aku beri kau hadiah spesial dariku" monolog sosok tersebut dan menghilang di balik gelapnya pepohonan.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **maaf jika updatenya lama. maklum kewajiban di dunia nyata sangat banyak jadi cuman sedikit waktunya.**

 **untuk yang minta narutonya di ubah cwo udah aku turutin lalu soal word maaf masih belum bisa nambah soalnya masih repot hehe,**

 **oh ya bagi yang udah review fic ku, terima kasih banyak apa lagi respon positifnya, aku sangat menghargai masukan kalian.**

 **ok deh sampai disini dulu, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian ya reader.**

 **see ya in next chap, bye-bye.**


End file.
